What needed to be done
by Love2uall
Summary: Boyd blew up his Daddy's drug truck, now he must pay WARNING: Contains spanking, Don't like, Don't read. Reviews are welcome:


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or make any money.

Warning: Contains the spanking of an adult, but in a non-sexual context.

Spoiler to Justified Season 1, Episode 13 Bulletville

Bo Crowder, Johnny Crowder, and about five other gunman, go to the church camp that Boyd Crowder preaches is own word of god. He has about fifteen followers at this camp.

Bo Crowder confronts his son, Boyd Crowder, for blowing up a very important shipment for his meth trade.

Bo walks up to Boyd and his followers "Good Morning Gentlemen."

Boyd walks up to meet Bo, "Good morning Daddy, What do I owe the pleasure?"

Bo looking into Boyd's eyes, "Well, it looks like you have been a bad boy. Do you know what happens to bad boys? They get spanked."

"Well, I told you what would happen if you bought that poison in here, Daddy."

"And I told you what would happen if that happened"

Boyd looking back at his Daddy, not saying a word.

He pats Boyd's shoulder with a smile, "Who am I kidding I can't hurt my own son."

He turns to Johnny, "Johnny, hurt my son"

Johnny takes his jacket off, "I would gladly oblige."

Bo standing behind Johnny, "And don't stop until I tell you."

Johnny looking his Boyd's eyes, "No, Sir".

Johnny sniffs a little and gets very close to Boyd, "Hey Boyd"

Boyd looks back at Johnny with a small grin, "Hey Johnny."

Johnny nods a little to Boyd, "This is going to hurt."

Johnny ties Boyd's hands together with rope behind his back.

Johnny sits Boyd down on a picnic table facing towards all of his followers in the middle of Boyd's church camp. All of the followers have a strange look on their faces not sure of what was to come of Bo's revenge.

Boyd not showing any sign of fear to his followers, "Show no fear, as God's word has lead to unforeseen circumstances."

Bo looks down at his son, angry at what he has done, but worse angry that he has followers who look up to him as being this profit, preaching this word of god.

He was going to put a stop to that and punish his son to show him and his followers defeat.

Bo was pointing in Boyd's direction, "So, this is your leader? This strong, smart, cleaver man that you obey, but wait, he is only a man."

"One man, that you all look up to and now will see him suffer for his wrong doings"

He gives Johnny the go to start beating up Boyd. Johnny holds Boyd's face in his left hand and creates a fist with his right.

Boyd speaks, "Before you start this, think of what god would say, you taking the orders from this poor, pathetic, worthless excuse of a man. He is only using you because he is to weak and scared to do it himself."

Bo is listening to every word his son is saying and he is getting even more angry than before and is turning all shades of red in the face.

Before Boyd could say another word, He pushes Johnny out of his way and holds Boyd by the neck,

"Boy, you think that I am so weak and scared? Well, I will show you just what I ain't."

He grabs Boyd by the shoulders, stands him up, turns him around and forces him face down on his stomach on the table.

Bo starts to unbuckles his belt.

Boyd can hear what he thinks is about to happen and tries to move around but his arms on still tied behind his back.

He slid his belt from around his waist and pulls it out from each loop with one pull, "Son, I know that is has been since teenage years since you got a good tanning with my belt."

* * *

><p>Boyd flashes back to the many times he was bare bottomed over his daddy's knee getting a spanking.<p>

Other times laying over his bed getting a belt spanking for the more serious offences.

The worst time he could remember as a kid is when he got a good tanning from his daddy at school.

One day in the front of his class room all of his classmates and friends watched as he was bare bottomed over his daddy's knee crying his eyes out and begged him to stop.

* * *

><p>Much of his followers today he has known from school and has seen him get a spanking on one or more occasions from his daddy.<p>

Never as a grown man has his daddy ever did or threaten him with a spanking, as least until now.

Bo folded the belt over in his right hand and taps the belt in his left hand, "Boy, I was just going to get Johnny to give you good couple of licks in the face, but the tables have turn and I have the right mind to give you a well deserved spanking.

Boyd is starting to squirm listening to his daddy's threats,

"Now, Now, Daddy don't get all worked up. We can talk about this, no one needs to get a spanking, we are all adults here."

He puts his left hand on Boyd's back to keep him from squirming and brings his right hand back with the belt and swings it down on Boyd's backside, "Boy, there will be spankings and it will be you"

He brings the belt down five more times on the sit stops and Boyd is squirming trying to avoid the licks, but can't.

"**Ow**,… **Ow**…..Daddy stop this nonsense…**Ow**…**Owww**"

Boyd's followers are all amazed at what as unfolded in front of them. Even Johnny was not accepting to see his uncle spank his adult cousin with a belt.

After other ten swings of that belt, Boyd eyes got more and more teared up and more and more painful.

"**SWAP**…..ow….…..**SWAP**…ow…ow….stop…**SWAP**…ow…..**SWAP**….mother…fuc…ker….**SWAP**…OW…..**SWAP**…..daddy…pl…eas…e….stop….**SWAP**…..OW….OW…OW…**SWAP**…shitttttt…**SWAP**…OWOWOW…**SWAP**…..son…of…a….bitch…daddy….ow…"

* * *

><p>...Meanwhile, Raylan Givens, the U.S. Marshal that has been trying to put Boyd back in jail for all of his wrong doings, gets an anonymous call stating the where about of Boyd Crowder and his gang. Raylan does a quick 180 and head towards the location about an hour away.<p>

* * *

><p>Bo really wants to prove his point, he puts the belt down on the table and unbuttons Boyd's pants and pulls them down to his ankles still keeping his boxers on.<p>

"Daddy… Please don't, I get it….OK, I will never ever blow up any of your shipment again, please no more"

He shows no response to Boyd's plead and picks up the belt again and starts swinging ten more.

"**SWAP**…..ow…..please…stop…..**SWAP, SWAP, SWAP**….OW….OW…..OW….**SWAP, SWAP, SWAP**…I….HATE…..YOU…..STOP…..**SWAP…SWAP…SWAP**

During mid-swing, Johnny runs up to Bo and whispers in his ear "Someone tipped off Raylan, he is on his way here for Boyd."

Boyd trying to hurry this along, "Son, you might hate me now, but next time I tell you to leave something only, I mean business.

Do you understand me, BOY?

Bo puts a lot of force into the last swings, "Because (**SWAP**)…..ow…ow if I (**SWAP**)…ssshhhhiiitttt…. have to(**SWAP**)….dddammmmnnn… to this again(**SWAP**)….ow….ow….. trust me I will(**SWAP**)…..

Boyd screams, "OK, I UNDERSTAND!"

He stops the spanking and puts his belt back on his pants,

"Son, You will never disobey me again. Do I make myself clear?"

Boyd still crying and feeling embarrassed that he just got a spanking from his daddy in front of twenty plus people watching, says very quietly,

"Yes Sir"

Johnny tells all of Boyd's followers,

"Alright get lost, the show is over, unless you want Bo to deal with you also."

The followers quickly ran off leaving only Bo, Johnny and Boyd.

Johnny whispers to Bo "What are we going to do about Raylan?"

Bo replies with a smile, "Give him just what he is looking for."

Boyd still in pain looks over with his swelled up eyes

"Are you two going to untie me and help me get up"

Bo grabs some more rope and ties Boyd's feet down to the legs of the table, "This will keep you from moving."

Johnny not moving an inch to help Boyd, "Raylan is on his way here for you"

Boyd looking back at them trying to reason with them, "Well, you can just leave me here to get arrested"

Bo looking at Boyd, " Oh, yes we can and we will, at least we know that you can't go blowing anything of mine from in jail."

Johnny looks at Bo, "Let's go before Raylan wants to arrest us for something also.

Bo and Johnny start to walk off leaving Boyd pants down to his ankles, arms tied behind his back, feet tied to the table and can't get up,

"Please Daddy, Don't leave me here."

Forty minutes has passed and Boyd in still trying to get himself off of the table, but can't and thinks to himself,

"This has got to be the worst day off his life ever, spanked as an adult and now going to get arrested by an old friend, Raylan."

Raylan shows up at the place where the tip said, but he doesn't see any cars. He thinks to himself, Well it is worth a shot.

He pulls out his gun, just in case if he walks into an ambush. He hears this very faint sound of someone, but couldn't make it out.

Raylan yells "Hello, is someone there?"

Boyd hears a faint sound, that sounds like Raylan,

"Raylan is that you? I am down here"

He yells back, "Are you alone?"

Boyd shakes his head in amusement, " Yes, I am definitely alone."

Raylan shows up with his gun pointing at Boyd Crowder, face down on a table, pants down to his ankles with boxers showing and hands tied behind his back.

Boyd looks at Raylan and could tell that he was a little confused to how and why he was in the position and Boyd nodded his head "Raylan".

He slowing putting his gun away and still very confused. He could tell by looking at Boyd that something went down. His eyes were blood shot red and swollen and his backside and legs had belt licks on them.

Raylan nodded his head at Boyd, "Boyd".

He put his hands on his hips and looked around for the sign of anybody else, but nobody was found,

"So, Boyd, Where did everyone go and who did this to you?"

Boyd looking up at the U.S. Marshal with his white hat on,

"Well, Raylan as we all know how wonderfully my daddy would spank me as child and come to think of it, I could think of one or two occasions he tanned your backside.

Raylan nodded in agreement, "Go on"

"Well, him and I had a little disagreement and he thought it was best to show me some love with a belt spanking.

He put his hands on his hips, "This disagreement didn't happen to be about someone blowing up and truck last night that happen to have drugs in it?"

Boyd getting a little tired of the his questioning, "Well, Raylan, I would love to tell you the whole story, if you would be so kind as to let me up."

Raylan nodded his head a little, "Unfortunately, Boyd, I can't do that right now. You see, I can recall too many reasons why I should , but only one reason why I shouldn't find me a good switch and whip your well deserved backside with it.

"Raylan, I am really tired of everyone's threats and seeing how you are a U.S. Marshal you can't lay a hand or switch on me, so stop messing around, go ahead and untie me and arrest me already.

He looks Boyd in the eyes and reaches for his gun and badge. He takes them off then puts them down on the ground and then starts looking on the ground for a good switch.

Boyd sees Raylan take out his gun and badge, "Oh no, Raylan, please just arrest me"

Raylan finds a good thick and long switch and swings it in the air, "This will do just fine."

He rolls up his sleeve, walks over to Boyd and gets behind him, "So, are you going to answer me, Did you have anything to do with that truck blowing up?"

Boyd, not wanting to get yet another beating, but also not wanting to be in jail for a long time, "I plead the fifth on that one."

Raylan, swung that switch onto Boyd's legs, "Wrong answer."

Boyd hissed a little, "Raylan, you can't do this, you don't have the right."

"Well, Boyd, As soon as you answer my questions, I will stop"

He is getting angry, "Screw you and your questions, you big redneck."

Raylan grabs Boyd around the waist for leverage and gives him five good licks on his backside,

"**Swish…Swish….Swish**…ow…ow….**Swish**…ow….stop…..**Swish**"

Boyd starting to squirm, "Raylan, I swear if you hit me with that switch again, when I do get up, I will get you back."

"Boyd, I told you before and I will tell you again, just answer my questions."

"Fuck off Raylan, I am not tell you anything, Let me up you bastard."

Raylan gave Boyd another ten good licks on his backside and legs,

"**Swish…Swish….Swish**…ow…ow….**Swish**…ow….stop…..**Swish**…..

**Swish**…Ok…Ok….**Swish**…please…..stop..….**Swish**…ow…ow…ow…**Swish**…stop…..**Swish**…ow….ow…**Swish**…..

OK RAYLAN!, I will talk."

Raylan throws the switch in the woods,

"Ok, I am glad that we are getting somewhere, NOW TALK or we can do this all night."

Boyd tearing up a little, "OK, OK, I planned the attack on the truck because I told my dad not to bring drugs into this town, but he wouldn't listen."

Raylan picks up his badge and gun off of the ground, then gets a knife out of his pocket. He cuts the rope around Boyd's feet and hands.

When Boyd's hands get free his sits up and rubs his backside,

"Damn it Raylan, that really hurt you….."

"Well, Boyd I would probably watch your tone with me, but Yes Boyd a whipping is suppose to hurt."

Boyd slowly pulls up his pants over his bottom and frowns a little, "I am never going to be able to sit again."

Raylan watches Boyd move very slowly, "Your Dad must have really gave it to you today."

"Oh, yes he did. He was really pissed about me blowing up his truck full of drugs. So, are you going to arrest me?"

Raylan puts his hands on his hips and thinking about it,

"Well seeing how you got your backside tanned twice today and how you were only trying to keep the drugs out of our town.

I guess, I can oversee that, but you hear me and you hear me good, I do not want to hear about anything else being blown up."

Raylan pointing a finger in Boyd's face, "You got me"

Boyd held his right hand up "Yes, Raylan I got it, No more blowing up anything, scouts honor."

"Ok, Boyd lets get you on home then."

Raylan opened Boyd's car door for him and Boyd slowly sat down.

Raylan starts the car and heads for Boyd's house.

Boyd is squirming like a little kid in the seat and Raylan laughs under his breath.

Boyd frowns at Raylan's laughing, "I am sure that you wouldn't be laughing if it was you who got a whipping from your dad."

"Well, Boyd I have had my many shares of not sitting down as a kid, trust me"

"I know Raylan, remember that time that my family was at your house for dinner one night? We were about thirteen years old and we were supposed to be inside and snuck out of your two story bedroom window. We were trying to sling shot birds with rocks, but instead hit your daddy's and my daddy's wind shield's.

Raylan points his finger, "Oh, yes Boyd, I do recall that it was your idea to sneak out of my bedroom window."

Boyd points his finger back at him, "Yes, but your idea to use our sling shots with rocks, around the parked cars."

Raylan nods his head, "To shay, I do remember that night very well. After they heard the wind shields break they ran outside to catch both of us red handed"

Boyd looking up trying to remember the whole story, "I believe my daddy whipped me with his belt in front of you and your family."

"Well Boyd, I don't remember your whipping that much because my daddy grabbed me by the ear and dragged me over to the front porch dropped my britches and tanned my hide like cheap leather with his paddle."

"After that if I am correct, Raylan, I think that your daddy gave me a couple of licks with his paddle to me and my daddy gave you a couple of licks with his belt to you."

"That is correct, they did a switch on us because they were so pissed, I definitely will never forget that day."

Raylan and Boyd talked all the way back to Boyd's house about the good old days.

Hope you enjoyed my story, Reviews are welcome :)


End file.
